


Rejoicing in a Graveyard

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge #68(A): Graveyard</p><p>October 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejoicing in a Graveyard

Joy in the freshness of morning, in swiftness of running, in strength, in health restored.

In sudden exuberance he accelerated, and Bodie sprinted to catch him, passed him, slowed, and Doyle stretched a hand, their fingers briefly touching.

Joy in this garden of the dead, among these graves, counterpoint to the tombstones of his delirium that had seductively beckoned him to oblivion.

Joy in Bodie who had pursued him through nightmares and wooed him back from the brink.

Joy in this pause for breath, to breathe without hurting.

Joy, joy in the tenderness of Bodie's glance before they ran again.


End file.
